happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Brake the Cycle
Brake the Cycle is a fan version episode. Roles Starring *Superspeed Featuring *Wooly Appearances *The Entertainer *Icy Plot Superpseed is fixing his bike, when an orange bird flies down and steals one bolt. He notices it is missing but dosen't care. Superspeed happily cycles until his bike cycles down a slope. Superspeed then slams hard on the brakes, so much that the back of his bike wheel sets on fire. He hits a log and slowly flies through the sky. The bike seat falls off due to the missing bolt and Superspeed lands back on the exposed metal where the seat is supposed to be, causing him to scream in pain. Wooly, dressed in a daredevil jumpsuit and antlered helmet, gets ready to do a stunt on his motorbike. He pours in a large amount of gasoline, stupidly spilling most of it. He gets ready to do up a ramp and over a gorge, but Superspeed speeds by and his flaming bike wheel sets the spilled gasoline ablaze, setting Wooly and his motorbike on fire. Superspeed flies over the gorge and falls off the bike when he land, severely scratching his face on the tarmac. As his eyes tear up in pain, he discovers, much to his horror, that the pedals of his now destroyed bike is lodged in his intestines. Part of his bike that his intestines are attached to falls off the cliff, causing his intestine to unroll. To prevent the loss of his intestines, Superspeed begins pedaling them back in. The orange bird returns and takes out a bolt holding the intestine in a knot, causing the remaining intestines to fall off the edge. Down below, The Entertainer, having a picnic with Icy, finishes slicing an apple, when the wheel falls down and slices his head in multiple pieces. Superspeed, having finished enduring his gruesome injury, begins crying when Wooly, now a burnt skeleton, and his bike flies towards him, crushing his body. The bird flies back to its nest of bolts and puts in the latest one it stole. An egg hatches, revealing a spanner. Moral "Life is like riding a bicycle. In order to keep your balance, you must keep moving." Deaths #The Entertainer's head is sliced by Superspeed's bike wheel. #Wooly is burnt to death. #Superspeed is crushed by Wooly's bike. Injuries #Superspeed's anus is impaled on his seat stick, receives multiple cuts on his face from the fall, and has his intestines pulled out. #Wooly is set on fire. Goofs #The cuts on Superspeed's face change places when he notices the pedals stuck in his intestines, and then change back again at the end of the episode. #The antlers on Wooly's helmet were mismatched after he burned to a skeleton (making them look like Lumpy's antlers). #Parts of Wooly's clothes were torn when he was set on fire. Those tear marks weren't seen when Wooly was a skeleton. Also, his clothes should have burned as well. #In the scene where Superspeed was winding his intestines back in, the bike didn't have a wheel. When the bike and part of his inside fall off the climb, the wheel is back. #The brakes only appeared in the scene where they were necessary to the plot. Trivia #This episode was confirmed by the HTF crew on Facebook. Its name was later revealed by a teaser. #Like Royal Flush, Mondo Media posted a behind-the-scenes teaser video on happytreefriends.com, but unlike that previous episode, they didn't posted a Sneak Peak of this one. #There are no female characters in this episode. #The moral is the longest one so far. #This is the first Internet Season 3 episode that Toothy starred in. #Wooly's skeleton being on fire while riding his bike might reference to the famous "Ghost Rider". #This is one of three times where a character has a death/injury involving their crotch. The others are Nutty in his Smoochie and Giggles in Home Is Where the Hurt Is. #Truffles can be seen behind a tree when Wooly is set on fire. #Superspeed is responsible for Wooly's death and, likewise, Wooly is also responsible for Superspeed's death. #Superspeed is responsible for his and every other death in the episode (along with the bird, which stole some of the tools needed to fix the bike). #The Entertainer's death is similar to Giggles' death in a comic. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Version episodes